gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-09RG AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type
AEU-09RG AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type (aka Enact Suille Palace Guard), is a Mobile Suit in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The units are piloted by Suille's royal guards. Technology & Combat Characteristics Aside from some cosmetic differences to the exterior of the mobile suit, such as the unique crest on the head and the flight pack is removed as the Enact is used for guarding, there is little difference between the Enact Suille Palace Guard Type and its related models. The Enact is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Enact's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for MS-close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. The basic design is noted by Union scientist Billy Katagiri that most of the Enact's features and capabilities are virtually the same as the Union's Flag mobile suit with only the exterior being original One of the more advanced features of the Enact is its ability to connect with the solar energy distribution grid, being the AEU's first solar powered mobile suit. Armaments ;*Linear Rifle :Like the regular Enact the Suille Palace Guard Type is equipped with a linear rifle. The Rifle is capable of firing a solid projectile at high velocity and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. ;*Sonic Blade :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities, but has been known to cause pain to the ears of nearby people not protected by a machine. ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle. However the defense rod is limited as a shield and the Enact must rely on its speed and maneuverability when defending against heavier firepower History At an unknown point in time, the Middle Eastern kingdom of Suille purchased several AEU-09 Enacts '''and modified them into AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type'.These then cutting edge mobile suits were used to guard Suille's royal palace until the Memento Mori fired on Suille the palace and all of the Enacts guarding it were destroyed by the Beam. Picture Gallery AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-09RG - AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type Notes * The '''AEU-09RG AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type's' appearance resembles the MSER-04 Anf which is guarding Azadistan. References External Links *AEU-09RG AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type on MAHQ.net